


what's past is prologue

by chidorinnn



Category: Persona 2, Persona Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidorinnn/pseuds/chidorinnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun remembers. It makes no sense, but he remembers -- even when Tatsuya doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what's past is prologue

Jun remembers. He doesn't tell anyone, but he remembers -- ever since meeting King Leo again on this side. 

It's stupid, how it happens. No, not being held at knife point and being pressured to remember -- thinking too much about it, about how everything feels fake and wrong until something clicks and he thinks: "Oh, so that's it." 

(His pocket surprisingly doesn't feel too empty when he gives his father's lighter to Tatsuya -- after all, it's where it should be.) 

Big Sis has everything covered, Jun thinks -- Big Sis and her scary roommate and Tatsuya's brother and that rumor monger Baofu. It's that thought alone that lets him just stop, not do anything, because if he does then he could become Joker again, and that wouldn't be good for anyone involved. 

Even when the Crawling Chaos takes him again, he isn't afraid. He stands still. He waits. He listens. Tatsuya's so, so insistent that no one but him remembers, falls apart when Eikichi and Lisa regain their memories. 

And when everything ends and is reborn, Jun still remembers. It doesn't really make sense, but the Crawling Chaos's machinations don't make much sense either. 

And when Jun sees him again, Tatsuya no longer remembers. The third year reaches into the pocket of his red jacket, pulls out the lighter, and frowns. "When did I...?" he mutters so quietly that Jun can barely hear him in the convenience store. 

"Ah," Jun finally speaks up. "That's mine. I must've dropped it somewhere." 

There's no longer any recognition in his eyes as he hands the lighter back to Jun -- but no pain, either. "Sorry," he says. "Don't know when I picked it up." 

Jun chuckles. "It's fine," he says. "No harm done." The man that stands before him is little more than a stranger. Jun knows this, and yet he can't help himself. "Actually... you can have it." 

Jun takes his hand and places the lighter in his palm, closing Tatsuya's fingers over it. Tatsuya averts his eyes to the side, and a twinge of pink blooms at his cheeks. 

Jun slowly releases his hands. "I'm Jun," he says. 

Tatsuya bows his head as he shoves the lighter back into his pocket. "Tatsuya," he says quietly.


End file.
